<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>μητσοταcancelled by LateForTherapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989959">μητσοταcancelled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateForTherapy/pseuds/LateForTherapy'>LateForTherapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greek politics - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Satire, crackfic, online cancelling, γελαω για να μην κλαψω, ε λοιπον ναι, ναι γεια σας σας εχω πει ποτε ποσο μισω τον πρωθυπουργο μας;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Ελληνικά</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateForTherapy/pseuds/LateForTherapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ο λατρεμένος μας πρωθυπουργός ξυπνάει για να δει ότι σύσσωμο το twitter τον έχει κάνει κάνσελ, και παθαίνει mental breakdown.</p><p>---</p><p>εμπνευσμένο από την αντίδραση του κούλη στην αντίδραση του κόσμου στο καταπληκτικό του διάγγελμα</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>μητσοταcancelled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>κυριολεκτικα γιατι ειναι ετσι καποιος να τον σταματησει επιτελους</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ήταν ένα όμορφο πρωινό Τετάρτης όταν ο Κυριάκος κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα του φορώντας τις Gucci πιτζάμες και παντόφλες του και άνοιξε -όπως πάντα- το twitter. Το να διαβάζει σχόλια και ξελιγωμένα DMs από τις θαυμάστριές του ήταν σημαντικότατο μέρος της πρωινής ρουτίνας του, ίσως σημαντικότερο ακόμα κι απ'το μπάνιο με κοπριά. Αυτό που αντίκρισε, ωστόσο, τον σόκαρε όσο τίποτε άλλο.</p><p>Εκεί, στην αρχική σελίδα του, στεκόταν πρώτο πρώτο στις τάσεις το hashtag #KoulisIsOverParty. "ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΥΝΑΤΟΝΝΝΝΝ;;;;;;", αναφώνησε ο λαμπρός πολιτικός, άσπρος σαν το φάντασμα. "Αυτό είναι κακό, αυτό είναι πολύ κακό!!!", μονολόγησε και έβαλε πορεία (&gt;:c) προς την κουζίνα. Άνοιξε το συρτάρι που κρατούσε το stash με τα ζάναξ. Αυτή ήταν μία εξέλιξη που δεν είχε υπολογίσει.</p><p>Πώς ήταν δυνατόν; Μόλις χθες το βράδυ είχε βγάλει apology video, και ήταν σίγουρος πως το damage control που είχε αποπειραθεί να κάνει θα λειτουργούσε απόλυτα, χωρίς καμία αμφιβολία. Τόσο χαρισματικός ήταν, άλλωστε, που κανείς δε μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στην ευφράδεια του λόγου του, στα πολλαπλά λογικά σφάλματα που χρησιμοποιούσε, στο λεπτό και ανεπαίσθητο gaslighting που έκανε στο κοινό του. Ωστόσο, όσοι είχαν δει το βίντεο φαίνονταν να διαφωνούσαν, τόσο πολύ που η οργή τους συγκεντρώθηκε και έσκασε με τη μορφή ενός μαζικού κινήματος ιντερνετικού cancelling.</p><p>"Μητσοτάκη κάθαρμα παραιτήσου ΓΤΣΣ", έγραφε ένας χρήστης. "Για πόσο μαλάκες μας περνάει αυτός ο μαλάκας ρε;", τουίταρε άλλος. Δε γίνεται, πρέπει να είναι τρελοί και διχασμένες προσωπικότητες, σκεφτόταν ο Κυριάκος. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να αντιδρούν έτσι; Στο κάτω κάτω, δεν είχε πει και τίποτα τρομερό. Μόνο ότι εκείνος δε φέρει ποτέ καμία ευθύνη για τίποτα και να πάψουν να τον κατηγορούν για κάθε τι κακό σ'αυτή τη χώρα πια, και ότι οι άνθρωποι είναι χαζοί και ανυπάκουοι και καλά να πάθουν που τρώνε ξύλο από τις αστυνομικές δυνάμεις. "Είναι όλα απολύτως λογικά", αναφώνησε, "οποιοσδήποτε νοήμων άνθρωπος θα έφτανε σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα!" Ωστόσο ήταν ήδη αργά. Το κακό είχε γίνει. Ο Κυριάκος είχε κανσελαριστεί.</p><p>"Το clout μου... το drip μου... όλα πάνε πια", κλαψούρισε αφού είχε αλλάξει δέκα χρώματα, και με κάθε χρώμα που άλλαζε κατέβαζε και ένα ζάναξ. Σύντομα τα DMs του αντί να ξεχειλίζουν με horny μεσήλικες δεξιές κυρίες, ήταν γεμάτα με ανθρώπους που τον κορόιδευαν ή του έστελναν περιπαικτικά μιμίδια. "ΞΕΔΙΑΝΤΡΟΠΟΙ!!", έσκουξε ο Κυριάκος ενώ έπεφτε δραματικά στον Louis Vuitton καναπέ του. "Άνανδροι! Πώς τολμάτε να με κάνετε κάνσελ!", κλαψούρισε ο Κυριάκος και φύσηξε τη μύτη του στο Burberry κεντητό μυξομάντιλό του. "Δεν έχω τίποτα πια... όλο το twitter μιλάει για το πόσο προμπλεματικ είμαι... πώς θα ζήσω..." είπε άψυχα ο Κυριάκος στους τοίχους της πανάκριβης έπαυλής του. "Όλα τελείωσαν, είμαι ένα τίποτα..."</p><p>Το τηλέφωνό του χτύπησε ξαφνικά.<br/>"Κύριε Πρωθυπουργέ, έχουν μαζευτεί εδώ κάτι χιλιάδες ανθρώπων που διαμαρτύρονται -λένε- για την αστυνομική βία, τι να κάνουμε μ'αυτούς;"<br/>Το πρόσωπο του Κυριάκου φωτίστηκε εκ νέου, καθώς μια λαμπρή ιδέα κατέβηκε από τα ουράνια στο μυαλό του. Αυτός ήταν ο χώρος του, η ειδικότητά του, σε αυτόν τον τομέα ήταν πραγματικά άσος: διαχείριση κρίσεων.<br/>Έκλεισε τα μάτια, σαν σε βαθιά περισυλλογή, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, και απάντησε: "Ε μωρέ απλά στείλτε κι άλλους ΔΙΑΣ να τους βαρέσουν μέχρι να σταματήσουν ξερωγω λολ κάτι τέτοιο μάλλον."<br/>"Ουάου κύριε πρωθυπουργέ, είστε ιδιοφυία!", ακούστηκε από την άλλη πλευρά της γραμμής προτού το τηλέφωνο κλείσει.</p><p>Ο Κυριάκος χαμογέλασε σιωπηρά. Μπορεί να τον είχαν κάνει κάνσελ στο τουίτερ, μπορεί ολόκληρη η ελληνική κοινωνία να καταριόταν την ώρα και τη στιγμή που ο πατέρας του ξέχασε να τραβηχτεί, αλλά τίποτα από αυτά δεν είχε πλέον σημασία. Γιατί ήξερε πως είχε ακόμα το πιο σημαντικό πράγμα στον κόσμο: την καρέκλα του.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>κατι μεταξυ σοβαρου και αστειου για τον παραλογισμο των τελευταιων ημερων. το να γραφω χαζα φικσ ειναι ο τροπος μου να κανω κοουπινγκ με τη δυστοπικη πραγματικοτητα αυτης της χωρας οκ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>